Naruto: A new Path
by percy zoe and artemis fan
Summary: In this story what if Hinata and Hanabi had an older brother, he went to the same class with Kakashi. He is also one of the people that will shape Naruto's future. This story is a Crossover for Naruto is Sword Art Online, Bleach, Akame Ga Kill, Infinite Stratos but just one person from there Tabane right now, Chilvary Of a failed Knight, and The Asterisk War and probably more.


**Hello guys this is the first time I'm doing a Naruto Story Involving Hinata having an older brother he will be the same level as Kakashi but stronger than him at Kenjutsu, he will train Naruto a bit. This story will be a Futuristic a bit so there will be more technology like Tv's the internet and Etc. But there will be trains and boats but only for trading heavy stuff and there will be no cars but using boats for transporting to water and Airships will come later.**

 **Also, this story will Have Many Animes that will be in this story, they are Sword Art Online, Bleach, Akame Ga Kill, Infinite Stratos but just one person from there Tabane right now, Chilvary Of a failed Knight, and The Asterisk War and much more to come.**

 **My grammar and writing is alright but not that good but I'll try my best but I got somebody else to help me with that and the story his name is ShadowsEdge96, he will help me a little with some stuff with this story but I really do need someone else help please with My Grammar, Punctuation and also details for this story . There will be a lot of Harems in this story so yeah.**

 **This story will be focused on many characters as well.**

 **And 1 last thing there will be age differences in this story as well and I decided to put this story in the Modern time Because the Elemental Nations is allied with Japan and don't worry no cars will be at the Elemental Nations only trains and they are 40 miles off of Japan's North Side.**

 **I hope that you guys will enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **October 6 1997 Konohagakure**

It was a Very Clear peaceful Night at Konohagakure one of the 5 strongest Elemental Nations in the continent. People at Konoha where either having fun or sleeping but everything was peaceful but, for the Huyga Clan one of the strongest clans in Konohagakure there was something that was happening on at the compound, it was something very special.

 **Hyuga Clan Compound**

17-year-old Hiashi Hyuga one of the clan heads in Konohagakure was slightly panicked but he kept a stoic look because his girlfriend/soon to be wife Hitomi was giving birth to their first child. She was screaming in pain beside him on the bed she was at, while his father, and the 3rd Hokage's wife Biwako where helping her. He wondered why he got into this situation. They were in a medical room at the Huyga compound because Hitomi wanted to give a try to give birth at home at the compound to see how it would be.

Now back at the situation at hand, it was about 9 months ago when he and Hitomi got drunk after they came back from a long mission, they got back to the compound they even couldn't keep their hands to themselves. After that ordeal happened Hitomi found out she was pregnant with his child which shocked him and when the Hyuga Clan and Hiashi's Father heard this he was very angry at his son. He scolded him, so he became more seriously strict on Hiashi's training for 2 months so his that father could calm down to accept the fact that his son is going to be a father at a young age.

He threatened him if he fails at one of his training he will make Hizashi clan head instead of him. Hiashi didn't want that to happened, so he did his very best to train hard not to be replaced by his brother. After a few months of his training they found both out the baby's Gender, it was a boy. Hiashi and Hitomi were very happy, they wanted a boy first then 2 girls but, that will have to wait for a while. They wanted to name their first child Tamotsu.

Hitomi's water broke an hour ago when she was making dinner for him. She has a strong death grip on Hiashi's hand while Hizashi is looking at this brother in amusement trying not to laugh. Seeing Hiashi keeping a calm stoic expression as his hand is being crushed by his girlfriend he kept his face not to show he's in pain because Hitomi is squeezing his hand hard, but you could see it at his eyes he's in pain. As she was laying on the bed beside him to give birth to their first child.

"DAMN YOU HIASHI FOR MAKING ME PREGNANT IF THIS BABY DOESN'T COME OUT I WILL KILL YOU."

Hitomi screamed out to Hiashi glaring at him. Hiashi sighted as rubbed his eyes to reply back to her "I'm sorry Hitomi-chan"

"YOU BETTER BE" Hitomi screamed out using her Byakugan as she turned her head to Hiashi which scared him he relaxed and kept his ground looking away so that he wouldn't be scared by her, he heard his brother chuckling behind him he didn't pay attention to that and ignored him focusing at the task at hand seeing if his son is going to be alright.

"Calm down Hitomi I can see the head, just give me one big push please," Biwako said to her as was looking at the baby's coming out.

Hitomi grunted she then gave one big push then they heard a Baby crying. Hitomi fell on the bed to relaxed as she was breathing fast but she got her breath back. She started to cry because she was seeing Tamotsu her son for the first time Hiashi sighed in relief as he saw his wife smiling while tears of Joy were coming down to her face it made him smile and proud at the same time.

After Biwako cleaned off Tamotsu using a towel, she wrapped him up in a little blanket to keep him warm. She then gave Tamotsu to Hitomi's waiting arms.

"Your Baby boy is perfectly healthy Hitomi-Chan" Biwako smiled as she said to Hitomi as she gave her the baby. Hitomi smiled she thanked Biwako She hold Tamotsu in her arms smiling then she looked at Hiashi and smiled at him.

"Come here Hiashi-kun look at Tamotsu do you want to hold him he even has the same hair as you," Hitomi said as she waved him to come here so he could hold his first child. Hiashi smiled he went to her side to see his son he got on to his knees so that he can hold his son. She gave Tamotsu to Hiashi waiting arms. Hiashi held his son, he looked down at his son he looked at the hair first, she was right he did see some patch of black hair on his son's head which made him smile.

Hiashi smiled down "Yes he does have the same hair as me and almost looks exactly like me." Hiashi agreed with his girlfriend. Hiashi saw Tamotsu opened his eyes for a bit, he saw white pupil-less eyes of the Byakugan Hiashi smiled proudly to see those eyes on his son will be a great Huyga even probably better than him.

Hizashi smiled proudly looking at the family smiling, but their father looked at the child if he was thinking how powerful of a Hyuga his grandson will be but, first he will have to see how fate will deal with his grandson's future.

 **4 Years later Hyuga training ground November 17 2001**

4-year-old Tamotsu was blocking a strike from his 21-year-old father teaching him gentle fist they been going at it for about an hour and Hiashi been giving him how to strike and to defend himself and so far he's been able to defend himself. Hiashi was grunted a bit when Tamotsu hit him in the chest with a Juken strike but not that hard to injure him. He was proud of that he could see his son's vein's popping outside of his eyes meaning he's using his Byakugan.

Tamotsu activated his Byakugan when he turned 4 on his birthday when he got to the Academy he sparred many kids and won and lost one and tied 1 with a kid name Kakashi Hatake. They were sparring to see who would win but, Tamotsu was about to lose he activated his Byakugan which was a surprise to the kids and the instructor but his rival Kakashi was surprised the most. So they kept going with their spar until they both of them got tired and so the instructor made them both stop to make a tie of their match because we're both exhausted and told them they had a good match. After that, they became rivals to see who is stronger. They would spar in their free time but Obito would often challenge Kakashi he would lose so that he can become Kakashi's rival. Hiashi was proud of his son activating his Byakugan at the age of 3 before 4 days before his birthday Hiashi Activated his Byakugan when he was 5 even the elders were proud of Tamotsu activating his Byakugan and call him a Hyuga prodigy.

Tamotsu is also smart for a 4-year-old he pays attention to his classes to get good grades, he also reads what is important politics, shinobis different countries and also different countries around the world. He also learned about the History of Konoha and goes around with his caretaker Ren Hyuga to see different places around in Konoha. He even visited the 3rd Hokage Hirizune to see how the Hokage does. Tamotsu was impressed by Sarutobi the third Hokage how strong he was which Tamotsu wanted to get strong so he had to train harder to get strong.

As Tamotsu finished his training he deactivated his Byakugan with his father he bowed his head to his father while Hiashi did the same thing and he looked up to his father.

"Tou-san may I do my Kenjutsu training with Hayate-san please then after that I can hang out with Anko-chan please," Tamotsu said as he looked at his father. He saw his father thinking. He even many friends at the Academy and also a rival but he made a very good friend with Anko Mitarashi they became very good friends. They would hang out with each other and also play with each other at the park. When first they met Anko had trouble finding which class she should be in the Academy so Tamotsu helped her out when they both found out they had the same class together they got along pretty well. Hiashi was thinking still because the elders were disapproved Tamotsu using Kenjutsu because it rare for a Hyuga to use Kenjutsu they would rather use their hands to do their moves than a Katana because they are a powerful clan besides the Uchiha Hiashi got worried but Hitomi didn't care she doesn't care if her son use Kenjutsu.

Hiashi looked at his son and gave him a stoic expression but Tamotsu did see a little smile on his face "Yes, you may go." Hiashi saw his son smiled and turned around to get his Katana but he hard his father said to tell him something. "But take Ren he will go with you so that he could see your Kenjutsu training with Gekko-san to see how much you improved using Kenjustsu." Tamotsu nodded but he stopped again when he father said something embarrassing to him. "And yes after you Kenjutsu training you need to come back here to change so that you can then hang out with your little girlfriend but, I want you back after your little date" Hiashi smirked when he saw his son's' face blushed. He laughed when his son began to stutter.

"S-s-she's n-not my girlfriend Tou-san where just very good friends and thank you Tou-san."Hiashi laughed at his son's embarrassment he waved his hand to dismiss him. "Thank you Tou-san"He heard Tamotsu thanked him. As he left Hiashi smiled but he felt some hands wrapped around his eyes and he didn't need his Byakugan to see who it was he already knows. He took the hands of his face and turned to his beautiful wife Hitomi.

"I see that our son is doing well Hiashi-kun?" Hiashi smiled "yes Hitomi-chan he's doing very well but, he likes to do Kenjutsu training more which makes the elders upset and they want him to do the Hyuga arts. He would train his Katana that he bought and it will be temporally till he wants another one." Hiashi said.

"I'm proud of him but, I'm worried about is the elders what they going to do to him," Hitomi said worriedly as she looked at Hiashi. When he heard his wife saying about what the Elders are going to do to his son he got angry but he calmed down but kept a stoic face.

"Don't worry dear they won't do anything that's what my father said but, if they do there will be hell to pay," Hiashi said seriously. Hitomi smiled and kissed him to calm him down Hiashi did calm down but he heard his wife saying to him. "Hiashi-kun do you want to go out so that we can relax." Hiashi looked at her he smiled at her "yes dear let's go." he replied back to her as he saw his wife smiled. He then wrapped his arm around his wife at the waist as they walked to their room so that they could get ready.

 **Training Ground 46 10 min away from the Hyuga compound.**

Tamotsu got to the training ground 46 which was surrounded by small trees and close to the Hyuga compound. As he and Ren he looked around, he saw another person there in the middle of the training ground was Hayate. He smiled "Hello Hayate-san how you doing ." Hayate looked lazily turned around he saw Tamotsu and Ren following behind him "Oh Hello there Tamotsu nothing much you read to train with Katana's."

Tamotsu replied back "sure lets train." nodded and they walked to the opposite directions while Ren got to another direction to get out of the way so that they can battle so he could observe them. As they got across from each other they both turned around. Hayate he got out his Katana and got ready Tamotsu did the same. They looked at each other they both and narrowed their eyes Even though they are both young they can run fast but not that fast. As They both got into their stance Hayate saw Tamotsu activating his Byakugan he sighted "Not fair" He muttered he got to his stance both waited to see who could strike first.

After the both of them didn't make a first move Hayate decided to do it first he ran towards to Tamotsu first he started slashing him. Tamotsu saw this he blocked Hayate's strikes because of his opponents moves when using his Byakugan to analyze Hayate's movements.

He blocked Hayate strike again Tamotsu tried to strike but he saw Hayate blocked it. As they locked their sword l together but Tamotsu pushed Hayate back and started slashing Hayate started blocking to strikes and locked their Katana's again but they jumped back. Hayate looked at Tamotsu Impressed and said to him.

"Dang Tamotsu for a Hyuga using Katana I'm very Impressed."

Tamotsu snorted."Why thank you Hayate for the compliment but, I'm trying to get stronger so that I can prove the elders wrong a Huyga can do Kenjutsu so that I can be strong." Tamotsu explained to Hayate. Hayate nodded as he understood Tamotsu reasoning. They both got back to their stances to strike.

Ren was on the other side watching them training he was impressed how Tamotsu and Hayate were doing but he got nervous a little about Tamotsu safety but, he believed in Tamotsu.

Tamotsu and Hayate ran to each other and locked their blades again Tamotsu pushed him back again, so they could analyze each other. He waited for an opening to disarm him so that he can win this spar. He put his Katana down and Hayate and Ren were surprised why he put his sword down as if he was surrendering. Hayate was confused and suspiciously looked at Tamotsu to why he lowered his Katana he shook it off. He decided to take this opportunity to disarm Tamotsu to win the spar. He raised his sword up to disarm him was about to strike. His eyes winded in surprise when he saw Tamotsu twisted his body and got under him.

Tamotsu saw Hayate charging at him with his Katana raised up but not that high. He waited for an opportunity as Hayate got close Tamoptsu twisted his body he went under Hayate's strike and saw a surprised expression on his face. He used his Byakugan so that he wouldn't injure or slash Hayate. He raised his Katana up an hit the hilt of Hayate's Katana using his Katana to disarm him.

Hayate was surprised when he got disarmed as his Katana flew out of him. He saw His Katana 6 feet away from him but he felt Tamotsu Katana close to his neck. "You surrender Hayate!" Tamotsu said as he got his Katana close to his neck. Hayate sight and raised his arms up.

"I surrender." Hayate sighed he knew if he reached his sword Tamotsu would slash him. Tamotsu put down his Katana away from Hayate's neck he deactivated his Byakugan and sheathed his Katana back.

Hayate arms when down he then started walking to his Katana and picked it up from the ground he sheathed his Katana back to his side. They both sat down to have a drink of water while Ren was just watching them relaxed. Hayate turned his head to Tamotsu "That was a very good Tamotsu going under to disarming me, I'm very impressed." Tamotsu put down his drink he put his hand to his head and rubbed it he laughed a little. "I did see an opening when you raised your Katana after all I did go under you so that I could disarm you because I did see an opening." Tamotsu finished his explanation and went back to drink his water.

Hayate laughed a little but he got serious. He then said to him something important he heard from the teachers at the academy which got Tamotsu attention, " Did you heard about the news about Kakashi, he might graduate early as of January 15 in 2 months. He got good grades he is also a prodigy besides you in our class as well, and he would do a test to graduate."

Tamotsu stopped drinking his water he turned his head to Hayate as he heard what he said to him. He was about his 5-year-old rival graduating early He did think about graduating early since he knows everything that he learned even though he's 4 years old he can do it as well.

He will talk to his father and the teacher about graduating early.

They Both got out of training ground 46 to go their separate ways to do something. Ren followed behind Tamotsu to go back to the Hyuga Compound passing by people that filled the streets of Konoha to go to places to go. When they got to the Hyuga compound both of them saw a violet-haired girl but Tamotsu knew who it was it was his best friend Anko. Anko who was waiting outside of the Huyga compound waiting for Tamotsu.

She heard footsteps and turned her head saw him walking with his caretaker. She smiled she then ran up to him to give him a hug. He saw Anko ran toward to him to give him a hug, so he spread his arms so that she can hug him. She hugged him he put his arms around her to hug her back he started to blush.

"Hello Anko-chan how are you doing you been waiting for me?" Anko smirked "Yes Tamutso-kun I've been waiting for you. He rubbed his head and smiled but he saw her giving him the puppy eyes Tamotsu sighed as he pinched his nose and groaned knowing what she wanted to go "You want to go to get some Dango Anko since it's your favorite thing to eat?"

Anko smiled happily "Yes Tamotsu-Kun let go pleasesssss."Tamotsu sighed he laughed at her but he smiled as he saw Anko pouted. "Alight then what are we waiting for, lets go let me change first alright." Anko cheered happily and kissed him on the cheek Tamotsu blushed as he went back inside the compound to change. 6 Min later came back out with a green shirt and black shorts to change Anko then started to drag him as they passed by people to got to her favorite place.

Ren smiled at the interaction he started following them as they passed by people, shops, and other places that were lively in Konoha. Ren did see all that interaction and that kiss at the cheek as would tell Hiashi and Hitomi what happened with Tamotsu, oh couldn't he can't wait for all that teasing from Hitomi to give her son that she will embarrass him.

 **Authors Note: Well I'm done with the first chapter I hope that you will enjoy the first chapter and i have Shadowsedge96 helping me a little but I need somebody else to help me with this story please with the Writing and Grammer issues and also interaction.**

 **And here is the Parings/Harem for this story.**

 **Tamotsu x Anko, Mabui, Mei, Yugito, and Youruichi**

 **Naruto X Hinata, Ino, Tenten Temari, Samui, Kurostichi, Haku and Kyouki Kazehana.**

 **Choji x Karui**

 **Shikumaru X Tayuya**

 **Crossover Parings**

 **Chivalry of a failed Knight**

 **Ikki X Stella Vermillion, and Shizuku**

 **Akame ga Kill**

 **Tatsumi x Mine, Leone and Akame.**

 **The Asterisk War**

 **Ayato X Julius, Saya, Kirin, and Claudia.**

 **Sword Art Online**

 **Kirito X Asuna, Shinon, Silica, Lisbeth and Suguha.**

 **I don't now about the Bleach Paring one but let me think about that okay and i don't know when the Next chapter will come out but hopefully soon and i hope you like this story.**


End file.
